Seven Day Chaos
by Emille Bondevik
Summary: The Allies and the Axis are about to depart on a journey that will determine who they will be and who they used to be. Together, they must find and collect a 7 items in the deadline of a week. The clock is ticking. Every second is precious. Even with their flaws and past conflicts, will they be able to push away their fears, and pride to replace them with teamwork, and friendship?


**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was Friday night. The nations were celebrating with a Drinking Night for graduating and earning their college degrees. Now that their bosses were satisfied with their completion of earning the degrees, they could go back to normal life.

They went downtown in America's car and stopped in front of a bar that France pronounced 'suitable for him'. But when they entered, they knew that the drinks would be good. America reserved a private room at the back of the bar for just them, the Allies and the Axis.

Everyone crowded into the room furnished with a two sofas accomodating a corner and a counter stood a yard in front of the right wall. A large glass cabinet framed by polished wood accomodated the whole right wall. Stuck to it. A large potted plant stood by itself in the last corner. A table was placed in front of the sofas and more sofas were planted the remainder of the table. France almost fainted when he saw the whole array of wine, rum, beer, vodka, and champagne bottles lined up on the shelves inside the cabinet.

All of them sat according to where to where they sat in World Meetings. Francebrought everyone their requested orders.

"I know that we have all worked hard for those degrees and we-" England prepared for an unbearably speech. Inwardly, the others moaned, wanting someone to get them out of there.

"Congratulations to all of us comrades." Russia cut off England.

"Cheers!" America finished the short speech.

"Cheers!" Everyone except England said cheerfully. They winked at each other.

Raising their glasses, they clinked them in the middle of the table. Those who couldn't get to the middle simply raised their glass higher into the air.

"Let the fun begin!" They cheered.

Each nation took a swig of their drink and sighed. Now it felt like a celebration.

* * *

**12 minutes later...**

* * *

"Aiyah! What did you put in England's mug aru?" China asked France.

"Just some wine. It win't hurt him to just have a teeny taste non?" France said nonchalantly even when England was slamming his mug on the table and ranting again.

"Haha you Frog! Finally want to see my magic eh? Well you can have it!" England slammed his mug on the table and took out his wand saying something about Dumbledore and Dora the Explorer.

_Uh oh. _Everyone thought.

Magic sparkles and dust flew everywhere creating a heavy fog in the room. After fifteen minutes, it cleared and all the nations except England were coughing.

"Angleterre? What did you do?" France prayed he would not see his 'beautiful' face corrupted by warts when he went to the bathroom.

But England had finally fallen asleep.

"We have no choice but to go see for ourselves, da?" Russia said cheerfully.

The group of nations walked out of their room led by America, France following right behind him. He wanted to find out what happened to him as soon as possible. All of them wanted it to be some minor thing. Who wouldn't want it to be? England's spells never spelled out 'good' for the one he cast it upon. Even when he wanted it to go right.

The gloomy and desperate group walked through the lobby toward the men's bathrooms.

"Why are you beautiful ladies going to the men's bathroom? The women's restroom is right next to the room you just departed." The bartender waved toward a chestnut door with a brass handle.

_Wait. Did he just say 'ladies'? _All nine of them looked at each other, their faces showing that the answer they had come to seek had just dawned upon them but they wanted to pretend that it wasn't. Oh, but it was. They rushed to the women's bathroom and looked at their reflections in the mirror above the sinks. Their hopes sank to the deepest depths of the Abyss.

Staring back at them were their female selves, their sunken eyes holding a deep sorrow for themselves.


End file.
